


Gift from the Gods

by haleyospaghettio



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BTW, BUT CORVO STARTS TO LIKE IT OKAY, Blow Jobs, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Dick riding, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Horny Fucking Boys, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, NON CON ELEMENTS AT FIRST, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Very Little Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, corvo is mute, dick sucking, i mean there's pinching and stuff, i'm tagging as non con anyway so people dont try 2 fight me, kind of, so yah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyospaghettio/pseuds/haleyospaghettio
Summary: Based on a kinkmeme prompt.Corvo is trying to blink in the void but he mis-aims, falls, and lands in a room full of guards. Rather than attack him, they believe he's a gift  and certainly make the most of him.





	

Corvo was very stealthy and lithe, and very good at sneaking around and judging the distances he took between leaps in order to stay hidden. As former royal bodyguard to Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, he had to be. After her death, and even after he'd saved Emily, he didn't let himself falter, couldn't risk it. He still had a lot to do, so it was really very understandable, really, that he gets very agitated and angry whenever The Outsider drags him off to the void for some sort of childish game. The God very much seems to enjoy those.

  
He's in the void now, playing a game similair to the hide and seek he used to play with Emily. Before The Outsider. Before Jessamine's death. Before all of this. Corvo clenches his fist and sighs as he feels the atmosphere around him still, feels his heart quicken as he focuses, feels the mark on his hand ache with the feeling of power. The Outsider's kind of a selfish dick and Corvo is definitely angry with him, but he feels he can't truly be angry at the being.

  
Without the powers he'd been gifted, he probably never would have been able to rescue Emily or even come close.

  
_Maybe I should be a little more lax with him._

  
Corvo releases and zaps forward in the blink of an eye, expecting to land on the floating piece of concrete beneath him that he had aimed for. Except, he hasn't aimed where he thought he has, he wasn't paying attention. He was been too caught up in his thoughts and now he was falling over the gods damned edge.

  
He's never fallen in the void before, he's always been extremely cautious here. He has no idea what to do or if he'll even survive. He shouts up into the air for The Outsider. He sees the skylight floating beneath him moments too late and he braces himself as he collides with it.

  
\---------

  
"A gift from the gods."

  
"You think?"

  
"Definitely. From the Outsider himself."

  
"How ridiculous can you be? You think he has the time to send us a naked fuckin' body but not to say, I don't know, cure the rat plague? You're all idiots."

  
"Do you have a better explanation?"

  
Corvo hears voices, multiple ones, all male. He should open his eyes, should get up and protect himself, but his body aches. They don't sound too dangerous. Someone touches his arm and he cracks open his eyes, immediately flinching as harsh light hits them. He blinks repeatedly, trying to adjust as the men murmer some more.

  
"He's awake."

  
"Mm."

  
Corvo finally gets his eyes to work, and one of the men lean over him. Corvo immediately gasps as he recognizes the blue uniform and hat. He's one of the guards. The bodyguard practically jumps up, but the men hold him down. Corvo notices then, as the hands meet his bare skin, that he's naked. His clothes and his gear are completely gone. His throat goes dry and he looks up at all of them, taking them in. There are five of them in total--three are older men and two are younger recruits. Oddly enough, they don't look like they want to hurt him, or turn him in to their captain.

  
One of the men who are holding his arms down ghost a finger over his flesh and feels his breath catch in his throat. He isn't sure he can fight back against them, not with the consistent ache in his muscles. He lies still.

  
"He's a gift," the man touching his arm repeats.

  
Another nods. "From the Outsider."

  
"Yes," the rest of them say.

  
The one who was touching his arms runs his palm down Corvo's chest and stops over his heart. "Gifts must be cherished," he says quietly, like a prayer, and the other men mutter their agreement.

  
Gods, Corvo thinks. These men are insane. He isn't sure what they'll do, but he has a pretty good idea. He sits up quickly in a vain attempt to get away, but their rough, callous hands are on him before he can get off the table. One of the men move towards his feet and yanks him downwards so that his ass is aligned with the edge of the table, his feet hanging off. Corvo opens his mouth to beg, to call upon the Outsider, the void, but nothing comes out. It never does. Corvo never speaks.

  
All of their hands are on him at once, it seems. The one who was touching his chest lets his hands roam downwards towards one of Corvo's nipples. He takes it between two fingers and rolls it at first before giving it a harsh pinch. Corvo yelps, his voice echoing off the walls, and another man starts to touch his other nipple. The two work together, pinching and flicking and tugging, and Corvo is so preoccupied with squirming and trying to get away that he doesn't notice one of the older guards pushing apart his legs.  
Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me.

  
They can't hear him, of course, and Corvo strongly doubts that they would stop even if they could. The man by his legs holds them open with both hands and Corvo looks away as he feels the mans eyes run over his lower half. He feels another hand on his thigh and Corvo immediately opens them to see one of the younger men tracing the skin there, getting dangerously close to his cock.

  
Corvo squirms, and feels his gut clench as he notices the final man his gone. He looks around for him so that he isn't surprised again, and sees him standing just inches away, palming himself through his breeches and the rest of the men touch Corvo. He's the oldest of the men, Corvo guesses.

  
He has the whitest hair and most lines. Something about the fact that such an old man is watching and getting off on him getting touched makes Corvo's stomach twist.  
One of the men stops playing with his sore nipples and Corvo feels just a slice of gratitude before he hears a zipper being undone. He twists his head and sees the man attempting to get his pants off. The bodyguard immediately turns his head away and gasps as the man playing with his other nipple gives it a particularly had pinch.

  
"Beautiful nipples, beautiful body," the man murmers, and the man fumbling with his pants agrees.

The man whose playing with his nipples is a younger fellow, with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair to match. He isn't watching Corvo, no, his eyes are glued to his nipples and the ministrations he's giving to the man, so Corvo is throroughly surprised when the man leans down and kisses him.

  
Corvo doesn't kiss back, he squirms against him and tries to break away, but it doesn't matter. The man kisses him back, invading his mouth, with his teeth, his tongue. He finally manages to break apart from the kiss, but only when another man puts a hand on the back of his head and tongues him away from the younger boy.  
Corvo feels relieved, but only until he sees the half-hard cock dangling in front of his mouth. He gasps, and the man takes the oppurtunity to push his member in between Corvo's lips. He sputters and chokes as his mouth adjusts around the length.

  
The man above him moans and instructs him to suck. Corvo's never sucked a cock before, and this man has a particularly thick one. It's hard to keep his mouth around -- Corvo has no idea how he'll provide the man any pleasure with it.

  
The man notices this, appparently, because in a second he's pulling out of Corvo's mouth and then slamming back in, taking it upon himself to get his pleasure.  
Corvo chokes, feels tears well in his eyes. He flicks his tongue out to lick the mans head in an attempt to get him to stay still and not start fucking his throat. His tongue runs along the head of the cock, which is now fully hard between his lips. The man tightens his fist in Corvo's shaggy hair, allowing Corvo to lick him.

  
Corvo squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn't want to look at the man, doesn't want to see him. He almost forgets that there are other men there, that is until he feels one grasp his cock. Corvo jumps, and ends up sputtering around the mans cock again. He hears them all laugh. The one who is touching his dick starts to give it firm, full tugs, and Corvo starts to hate himself when a moan escapes his lips.

  
He hasn't been touched in such a long time and unlike his cohorts, the mans hands are surprisingly soft.

  
Now unsatisfied, the man in front of him cups his cheeks and starts fucking Corvo's mouth again. Corvo groans around his length and the man above him echoes it as the noise sends vibrations up his length. Corvo hollows his cheeks, does his best to breathe out of his nose so that he doesn't choke again.

  
It only takes a few more thrusts before the man is coming down Corvo's throat and the bodyguard growns helplessly as the man grips his head tightly against his cock so that not a drop slides out or goes to waste.

  
At last, the man steps away, and Corvo lets out a grunt as the man stroking his dick slows his motions. His cock is fully hard now, and it's red and swollen and leaking against the mans hand. As soon as Corvo rests his head down against the table, gasping for air, he feels the soft tip of another cock pressing against his cheek.  
He shakes his head, begging, and the man strokes his hair. Corvo looks up to meet his eyes. It's the younger boy from before, and he's smiling down at Corvo. Corvo expects him to push his mouth open and use it like the other man had, but the boy does not.

  
He reaches for one of Corvo's hands and guides it to his cock between his thighs. Grateful that he isn't getting fucked in the mouth again, Corvo strokes the boy as good as he can so that he'll keep his kind attitude. The boy's a virgin, Corvo guesses, because he's extremely reactive to everything Corvo does and his cock is completely hardened and leaking within moments of Corvo touching him.

  
The man between Corvo's own legs has stopped and stepped away for a moment -- Corvo isn't sure where. He focuses his attention on the boy, watches as his cock twitches in Corvo's hand and his thin hips buck into Corvo's grasp.

  
A sudden, cold substance is being rubbed against Corvo's hole and he gasps and looks down to see the man that had spread his legs before between his legs, rubbing circles around him.

  
Corvo refelexively flinches away, but the man uses his dry hand to keep him in place. Corvo wants to keep his eyes on the man down there, prepare his body for any coming intrusion, but the boy beside his face leans down to kiss him again. It's not as sloppy this time, but Corvo still doesn't feel into it.

  
The boy bucks his hand into his grip, trying to get Corvo to keep stroking him, and Corvo complies. The man between his legs circles his hole once, twice, and then disappears for a moment. Corvo relaxes slightly, thinks maybe they won't touch him there, but he immediately lets out a groan into the boys mouth as he feels a slicked up digit push inside of him.

  
The man gives him no time to adjust--he pushes his finger in and out in a few short thrusts before he withdraws it and adds another, stretching him. It burns, and Corvo feels like crying. He can't do anything, except keep his eyes clenched shut and continue his strokes and try his best to ignore it.

  
By the time the man has four fingers inside of him and is stretching him, the boy is moaning into Corvo's mouth and bucking his hips desperately. He's going to come soon, Corvo can tell.

  
After a few more swift tugs, the younger boy is spilling his seed over Corvo's fist and messily kissing his mouth as he rides his orgasm out. As soon as he releases the boys cock, Corvo lets out a grunt as he feels the man between his legs withdraw his fingers.

  
Corvo is afraid he knows what comes next.

  
His cock his leaking against his stomach between his legs, swollen and neglected. The boy who just spent himself all over Corvo's hand steps away, face flushed. Corvo lays back against the table, trying to even his breathing. He's sweaty and painfully hard and disgusted with himself and extremely pissed at The Outsider. He needs to--  
All trains of thought are cut off when he feels lips around his cock. Corvo gasps and glances down, and sees the boy leaning over him, messily trying to take his length into his mouth. The boy can't get it in very far, he struggles past the tip, but Corvo is grateful. Though his actions small, it offers a huge amount of relief.  
He could come from this, he thinks. He's so wound up and his dick is aching worse than his body from the fall. The boy works his lips over Corvo's length, alternating between licking and suckling at the head and licking up the under shaft.

  
Corvo moans, and the boy smiles around him as best as he can, pleased, and apparently eager to get Corvo over the edge. He sucks harder, hollowing his cheeks and running his tongue over Corvo's slit, lapping up all of his pre-cum as it leaks out.

  
When Corvo finally comes, the boy is licking his shaft, and Corvo's seed spills onto his pale cheeks and red lips. The boy gasps and watches as Corvo's hips buck into nothing and his cock twitches.

  
Somewhere near by, Corvo hears a door open, and then footsteps. Multiple footsteps. The men are back, all four of them. They're naked, and all of their dicks are hard, even the one who already spent himself down Corvo's throat. They move in unison towards him, and Corvo swallows, feels his breath quicken. Feeling something hard against his thigh, he looks down and sees the younger boy watching the men, all older than him, his own cock growing hard and Corvo's come dripping off his face.  
One of the older men let out a grunt at the sight, and immediately walk around to reach the younger male. The older tugs the boys face towards him and starts to lap at the seed on his face slowly, as if he were cherishing it.

  
Corvo feels his dick twitch at the sight, and he groans internally.

 

The oldest man steps forward between Corvo's legs, and the bodyguard flinches as he runs a hand over Corvo's hip.

  
"Did you open him well?" The man asked, and the man that fingered Corvo open just a short while ago nods.

  
"He's ready."

  
Perhaps his body is, but Corvo is not. He's never been fucked by another man before, never had anything in his ass except the strange mans fingers a few moments ago. He isn't sure how he feels, but something tells him it doesn't matter.

  
The oldest man steps forward, slowly, and grabs a bottle of oil off of the floor next to the table. He pours a generous amount over his dick, and then meets his mens eyes.

  
"Come on, the lot of you. We need to make the most of our gift, don't you agree?" The men murmur in agreement, and the excitement in their voices is evident. If they want a fuck so bad, why don't they go to the Golden Cat? Corvo is sure that if a paying customer wanted a man, that bloody old hag Madame Prudence would get one.

  
Three of the men move up towards Corvo's face, and the boy, now cleaned of Corvo's come, climbs on top of him. He aligns his own backside with oldest guard, and the man squeezes some of the oil used on Corvo against the boy's own hole. Corvo eyes them, confused, but all is made clear when the boy crawls over him and squats over Corvo's cock before reaching down and aiming the hardening cock up towards his ass.

  
By The Outsider. Corvo thinks the boy will be in pain and try to hop off, he didn't even get stretched open like Corvo had, wouldn't it hurt? But the boy wasn't fazed in the slightest as he sinks himself down.

  
Corvo and the boy groan together as he sinks down to the hilt, burying Corvo's cock inside of him in one movement. The boy's ass is tight and hot, and it's clamping tightly around Corvo's length. The boy clenches his muscles, and Corvo groans again. He feels so good, so much better than Corvo thought an ass around his dick could.  
He doesn't have much time to focus on just the boy, though. A man behind him is jerking his head down and pushing a cock towards Corvo's mouth. Corvo grunts, but doesn't fight it. He opens his lift and the mans shaft slips inside easily. While the man in his mouth starts a slow pace, the other two men are nudging their cocks into his hands.  
Corvo takes them both into his grip and starts to jerk them off as the boy on his dick starts to rise and sink back down and the cock in his mouth starts angling different ways, hitting his cheeks and the roof of his mouth.

  
Corvo is only just getting used to the sensations when he feels the tip of the oldest man's cock brushing against his hole. He decides not to fight it.

  
It slips past the first resistance and Corvo groans. It isn't much, just the tip, but his ass is extremely tight and only a small bit feels like too much. He isn't sure how he'll handle the entire length. He tries not to think about it.

  
The cocks in his hands twitch, and he strokes them fuller, rougher strokes. The younger boy is bouncing up and down on his cock, moaning freely and forcefully hitting his smaller hips down harshly on Corvo's when he comes back down. Corvo struggles, and groans around the dick in his mouth as the oldest guard stretches him. It burns, but Corvo holds out.

  
The man's cock isn't particularly thick, but it's long, and the bodyguard's ass desperately tries to adjust to it. The man gives him time, thankfully. He waits a few moments, but before Corvo is quite ready the man is pulling out and slamming back in.

  
Corvo groans and the man whose fucking his mouth groans too. The man grips Corvo's jaw and holds it as he fucks into it, obviously sick of the slow movements.

  
The cocks in his hands aren't even acknowledging Corvo's strokes anymore, they're fucking into his grip and digging their blunted nails into his skin as they use him.

  
The man inside of him is going too hard, too fast. The burn is still there, with a fair amount of pain, but against his mind, Corvo's body is reacting. His stomach is coiling and his ass is clenching around the cock as it fucks him, sucking him back in each time he pulls out. The boy on top of Corvo is definitely enjoying himself.

  
His bounces are becoming messy and he's clutching at Corvo's flesh to keep steady as he moves on the mans cock. He keeps clenching his muscles, and it feels so damn good.  
Corvo lies there, body slack and mouth moaning as he gets used. The man between his legs is ruthless, and showing no mercy. He's slamming into Corvo roughly, creating an obscene slapping sound that echoes throughout the room each time their bodies collide.

  
The man in his mouth comes first. He forces himself into Corvo's mouth, and all it takes is one deep push and a brush against the soft, velvet wet skin of Corvo's throat before he's coming and Corvo is forced to swallow more seed.

  
The boy on his dick is next, unspurprisingly. He was young, and definitely didn't last long. When he came around Corvo's cock, Corvo felt like he was teetering on the edge himself. The boys muscles spasmed around his length, which only intensified the sweet heat he was giving off. To top it all off, the boy let out a high-pitched whine as he came, and it went straight to Corvo's cock.

  
It was a beautiful sound, really.  
  
The boy started to crawl off of Corvo, chest dripping his own semen, when the guard fucking Corvo slapped the boys ass.

  
"Get up there," he ordered, voice gruff. "Let him lick it off your chest."

  
Face flushed and skin covered in sweat, the boy scrambled up by Corvo's head. The Serkonan immediately flicked out his tongue, obediently lapping up the semen on the boy's lower stomach and cock.

  
The sight sent the men fucking his hands over the edge, and they both spilled, one right after the other, all over Corvo's fists. They stepped away then, breathless, and it was just Corvo and the boy and the eldest guard.

  
The guard intensified his pace as he fucked Corvo, and Corvo knew it wouldn't be much longer before he came himself. After he finished cleaning the boy, the boy leaned down to kiss him again.

  
For once, Corvo welcomed it.

  
The guard's cock entered and left him again and again, bottoming out each time and completely filling Corvo with his cock.

  
Corvo was close, again. His body was straining and exhausted and was painfully hard against his legs, now mourning the loss of the younger boys tight ass.

  
Noticing this, the boy broke the kiss to kiss Corvo's aching jaw. "You can use me if you want," he said softly against Corvo's skin. Corvo didn't morally want to. It wasn't right, was it? Using him.

  
But after everything that had happened, Corvo couldn't be assed with being moral anymore. He needed to come, and even though the cock in his ass felt way better than he wanted to admit, it just wouldn't do it.

  
He lifted an arm and grasped the boys ass, kneading it slowly. The boy laughed breathlessly against him and pushed back into Corvo's hand, mewling as he was guided back towards Corvo's cock. Corvo spread the boys cheeks, and the boy grasped Corvo's length and guided it back towards his hole.

  
Corvo moans and tosses his head back, feeling painfully overwhelmed but overwhelming good.

  
The boy starts his ministrations again, fucking himself back against Corvo's cock, taking him as deeply and as quickly as he can. With the cock inside of him stretching so much Corvo thought he would break apart and the tight, tight hole riding him, it only took a few more moments before the sensations overwhelmed the Serkonan and he came with a deep groan. His body stills as the first wave hit him, but by the second wave he's thrusting his hips up desperately and curling his toes as the pleasure consumes him.  
He feels the boy around his cock groan and clench his muscles pathetically, and then the urgent tug of skin. The boy was jerking off desperately, clearly trying to come again. All the while, the guard between his legs fucked him through his orgasm and then halted when his own hit him.

  
Corvo flinches as he feels the man's hot seed filling him up. He lay there, slack, as the older man stepped away and the younger boy sat atop him, tugging at his cock with no care.

  
It's hard again, and Corvo sighed as he heard the boys soft whines and moans as he jerked himself off on Corvo. It only took a few more minutes and the boy came with a whimper, shooting another few strings of white, milky come on Corvo's abused body.

  
Corvo shut his eyes, exhausted and aching. He felt the younger boy lean forward and plant a kiss to his lips, and then Corvo felt everything faded to blackness.

  
\-------  
When he awakens again, he is in the Hound Pits Pub, in his tiny attic room in his old, creaky bed.

  
Was it a dream?

  
Corvo isn't sure. He sits up, and he feels tired, but other than that, he feels okay.

  
It must have been. It had to have been.

  
Except, before he heads out the door and down the stairs, a letter on his table catches his eye. At first, he assumes it's from Emily, but the writing is that of an older person, not of a young girl.

  
_Corvo._  
_Be more carful. I'm sure not every portal in the void will lead you to such a wonderful place._  
_I enjoyed the show. I know you did, too._  
_See you soon._  
_\- A friend_

**Author's Note:**

> Just so we're clear, the "boy" isn't super young, so it isn't pedophelia or anything of the sort if that worried you. He's just considerably younger than the other guards so I called him the boy to help him stand out. But he is of age!
> 
> I found this prompt and fucking fell in love with it, I needed to fill it ASAP so I did. 
> 
> Hope you liked it, it made me pretty hot writing it NGL.
> 
> BTW - I have no one to beta for me except myself and I'm not Jared Padalecki so I'm not perfect. Please excuse any mistakes, thank you. xo


End file.
